sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Darkest Lizard/15 canciones para los compas de Sonic Fanon
mm¡Hola a todos, amigos! Me presento una vez más, soy Darkest. Hoy estoy aqui para hacer algo que hice allá por mayo. Recomendar 15 canciones para los compas de SF Wiki. (No están en orden de mejor a peor, están en un orden al azar) ¡Número 15! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icB0lIy7OeY - The Next Episode, de Dr.Dre y Snoop Dogg - Smoke Weed Everyday (?) Recordad chicos, no hagáis caso a esto. Las drogas son malas. - 15 '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZv9-TWdBJM - '''The Next Episode (Trap Remix by San Holo) ¡Numero 13! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiBLgEx6svA - Men in Black, de Will Smith. Canción de Will Smith, la cual se basa en la película de mismo nombre, la cual está protagonizada por el mismo Will Smith y por Tommy Lee Jones ¡Número 12! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ab9176Srb5Y - Berzerk, de Eminem. Una canción más actual de Eminem, con un toque del estilo Slim Shady (quien entiende, entiende ), pero no tan agresiva como las antiguas de este gran artista. ¡Número 11! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOMhN-hfMtY - Stan, de Eminem y Dido. Esta canción cuenta una historia sobre un fan obsesionado con Slim Shady (Alter Ego de Eminem), el cual pasa por mucho, pues, su amado artista no contestaba a sus cartas... ¡Número 10! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAjR4_CbPpQ - Harder, Better, Faster, de Daft Punk. Canción electronica hecha por el duo francés Daft Punk, del album Discovery (usado este album para la película musical Interstella 5555) - 10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsO6ZnUZI0g -''' Stronger, de Kanye West'. No tan recomendada, pero hay que poner un remix cada 5 canciones. '2 - 10' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5CxXNUTDN4 - '''Harder, Better, Faster (Dillon Francis Remix) '''Este si es recomendable. Me tomo la libertad de ponerlo, tras el fiasco el remix anterior. '¡Número 9!' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6xXd3m17dM - '''Jacky el osito, de Piter G'. Esta no supera a algunas mencionadas anteriormente. Pero cuenta una historia curiosa y graciosa, usando groserías. (Muchas) pero más de una risa oirás en ti. ¡Número 8! '- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDj8kkVwisY -' My Name Is, de Eminem. Canción de Eminem, totalmente al estilo Slim Shady al que me refería en el número 12. ¡Número 7! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU - Moonlight Sonata, de Ludwig van Beethoven. 'Música clásica para todos y todas. Una canción clásica, totalmente recomendable en tiempo de trabajo, para cosas así, sirve como música que no puede distraerte más que de lo que te rodea. '¡Número 6! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEHsIcsjtdI (Canción solo) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA (Videoclip completo) - Thriller, de Michael Jackson. ¡Un clásico! MJ, el rey del pop. Sacando un corto músical que pasó a leyenda del pop ¡Número 5! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpvdAJYvofI - This is Halloween, de The Citizens of Halloween. Oh, Nightmare before Christmas, otro clásico de halloween hecho por el gran Tim Burton. Esta canción no se te sacará de la cabeza. - 5 ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ykn9FLYtXTE -' This is Halloween (Punyaso Bass House Remix= ¡'Número 4!' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm1tT1CaEhk - Cerebrum Dispersio (The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth) '- Simplemente, genial '¡Número 3! '''- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GM0L9-yJz4 - '''Chorus Mortus (The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth) PLEASE ¡Número 2! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WDFUcjWARU - Spider Dance (Undertale), Buen ritmo, es una canción pegadiza, se quedará por un tiempo en tu mente ¡Número 1! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJO5HU_7_1w -''' The Real Slim Shady, de Eminem'''. Can the Real Slim Shady please stand up? Y aqui me despido, disfrutad de esto. Categoría:Entradas